


Saturday

by KendraLynora



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLynora/pseuds/KendraLynora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Saturday and Myka's bored out of her mind so HG decides to rectify the situation.</p><p>Fluff fluff fluffy fluff flLUF FLUFFY FLUFF SR. FLUFTON OF FLUFFORONIA FLUFF<br/>*WARNING* Do not consume this fluff, it is not cotton candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

Myka was laying on her back on the floor in the library at Leena's; her feet were resting up on the couch that sat directly behind her butt. She had been previously reading on the sofa, but somehow managed to slide herself off her seat into her current position. Her book lay on the ground next to her sprawled out arm, face down and open in a half-ass attempts of saving her page. The young agent's eyes were closed as she started randomly groaning to herself whilst knocking her knees together as she flailed her arms in a spastic sweeping motion along the area rug beneath her.

Claudia happened to be walking by the room as she heard Myka's moans; she stopped just as she passed the door and took a big step back so that she was now in front of the entrance. "What's the matter with you?" She asked confused towards the juvenile scene in front of her.

"I'm sooooo bored," she groaned as she literally whimpered out the word 'bored' to over dramatize her state.

Claudia used everything in her to not burst out laughing; she had never seen nor heard Myka act like such a child before, it was quite amusing. "Well do you wanna come with Artie and me into town? We gotta get some stuff for updating the computers at the Warehouse." She asked with a grin as she adjusted her bracelets on her wrists.

Myka scrunched her face and shook her head, "na."

"Well what do you feel like doing?" HG asked as she stepped into the doorway leaning against its frame.

Claudia jumped as she didn't see or hear her approach, "Whoa there HG, ever the gold medal skulker."

"Claudia skulker is not a word, and besides I would prefer stealthy, skulk sounds so…"

"Peeping Tom?" Claudia responded with a smartass smirk.

HG was about to ask who Tom was when she was cut off by Artie yelling from the foyer, "Claudia where are you? You ready to go?"

"Oh that's my cue," the girl bounded forward towards their boss, "Myka I hope you find something to do." She yelled over her shoulder before her and Artie left for town.

HG remained propped up against the door as she folded her arms loosely whilst she looked upon the sight in front of her with a smile plastered on her face. Myka remained laying on the ground with her head to the side as she gazed out the window in such a way that could easily be mistaken for a drug induced trance. "Are you alright Darling?" HG asked almost letting it out as a laugh.

"Don't think so," Myka answered stoically not moving a muscle in her body. HG couldn't help but laugh at her response which brought the brunette out of her daze as she strained her head to look back at the other woman, "You think I'm being pathetic don't you?" she asked still in a bit of a whine.

HG lifted herself off from the doorframe as she let her arms fall to her sides, "A little, but it's kind of cute on you," she teased with a smile as she started towards her.

"Shut up," Myka laughed as she let her head fall into a more natural position as it tracked HG walking into the room.

HG went to the couch that Myka's feet were on and sat down whilst grabbing her ankles and letting them fall into her lap, but she only let go of one of them as she lightly tickled the bottom of the other.

"Ah," Myka screeched as she tried to pull her foot away, but HG's grasp was too tight. The Victorian proceeded to tickle her whilst saying in a grin, "That's what you get for telling me to shut up Darling."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Myka yelled through her own laughter, "I take it back! I take it back!" HG stopped her playful punishment and gently put her foot back into her lap. "Meany," Myka huffed with a smile. HG responded with only a satisfied smirk.

"So Myka, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, there's nothing around here to do."

"It's not even noon on a Saturday, we have the time to not be around here." Myka let out a long sigh as her gaze fell back to the window. HG recognized her mood; her daughter had found herself in it quite a number of times before. It was a state of boredom that wasn't going to be quenched by anything found in ones normal routine. "Alright Myka, if you could do anything, absolutely anything, right now; what would it be?"

"Surf on the rings of Saturn," she answered immediately with a smile, still not looking away from the window.

HG laughed at her answer; she was proud of the woman's imagination and also of herself for knowing what surfing was. "Good! What ells?"

"Stand in the eye of a tornado," she bore the same smile.

HG just grinned, "ah-ha, and…?"

"And swim in an ocean as a hundred colourful fish surround me… in Australia, or New Zealand would be good too." Just as she said that an idea popped into HG's head. "Or to go for a run along Rainbow Road the one from Mario Kart Wii, but in Sonic The Hedgehog style, all rolled up in a ball and moving super fast… and I know I've totally lost you on this one."

"It doesn't matter, I know what we're going to do," she patted Myka's leg on her lap with a grin.

"What? What are we going to do?" she asked lifting her head to meet her gaze.

"Na-ah," she shook her head, "You're going to have to wait until we get there," she put the woman's feet on the ground as she stood up and extended her hands to Myka. The younger agent didn't wait a second to reach for the offered hands as she was hoisted up by HG. "Pete didn't take the SUV did he?"

"No Kelly picked him up, why? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Well… am I driving?"

"If you value your life I suggest that you do so."

"Well if I'm driving I'm going to need to know where to go."

HG laughed, "Oh I'll tell you were to go," she stepped closer to her as she cheekily gave her a once over.

Myka crossed her arms as she looked up at the ceiling whilst shaking her head in a short burst of laughter. HG slipped away exiting the room as she called out, "Coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said to herself as she followed after with an excited anticipation.

 

Myka and HG were driving around the city of Fargo; Myka, in her sunglasses, sat behind the wheel as HG sat in the passenger seat next to her, map in hand as she dictated instructions as where to go, making sure to hide the map away from Myka when she tried to peek periodically. They had been driving for a little over two hours now but Myka was ecstatic to be in a city, not that she ever considered herself a city girl, but she was desperately craving an overpriced fancy Italian cappuccino that unfortunately the Univille café could never pull off.

"Now turn left up here," HG pointed to an off ramp.

"All right," Myka maneuvered the vehicle into the turning lane, "so are we almost there, wherever there is?"

HG chuckled, "What makes you think I'm going to answer you now when I didn't answer you the other five times before?"

"I did not ask five times," she stated almost embarrassed.

"Oh, but you did, and you also ate twelve strawberry Twizzlers throughout your five enquiries and you tried to peek at the map thrice." She looked to her with a smile.

Myka glanced back at her about to say something when HG cut her off, "Now make a right up there." She pointed to a large parking lot.

Myka pulled in as she read the sign above the gates, "Red River Zoo." She looked at HG sitting in her seat wearing a prideful smile, "You took us to the Zoo?" Myka laughed.

"Why pray tell, are you laughing?" She couldn't help but smile, but was a little taken aback by Myka's outburst of giggles.

Myka pulled into a parking spot as she threw the SUV into park, she then looked to HG and just shook her head with a smile and twinkling eyes, "It's just… oh, never mind." Myka turned the engine off as she began unbuckling her seatbelt.

"No, you're not allowed to 'never mind' me. What is it?"

Myka looked back to her as she started apprehensively, "no it's just that… I guess…no," She took a deep breath, "I wish that I had a friend like you growing up, that's all." She cocked her head awkwardly to the side practically bug-eyed.

HG let a smile break across her features as she replied, "like wise." Myka grinned at her in response.

The weather was warm so the girls left their jackets in the vehicle. Myka was wearing her favourite blue jeans with a white tank top that clung nicely to show off her tight abdominal muscles. Her outfit was finished with a pair of sneakers and her sunglasses resting on the top of her head, hair back in a French-braid. HG wore a pair of her black skinny jeans with her favourite black boots that went up to her knees. She also wore a white tank top very similar to Myka's but paired with a light blue ¾ sleeve button up blouse overtop; she let it hang open in a casual manner. Her hair, unlike Myka's, fell freely, unbound, draped down her back. The two women made their way to the gate where HG insisted on paying for their entry fee. The teenaged boy that worked the gate handed a map of the zoo over to Myka, but HG quickly snatched it out of her hand as they walked away from the lad and into the park's entrance. "Whoa," the brunette looked down to her now empty hands, "I was going to see…"

"Na-a-ah," HG wagged her finger at her, "No maps for you, remember?" The Victorian took a few steps away as she studied the handout and looked up at the terrain around her, once she felt confident in where they were going she folded up the paper and shoved it into her back pocket. She looked to Myka who was evidently watching her the whole time, as she twisted the end of her braid, with her one elbow resting on her bent arm that hugged her body as she chewed her bottom lip. HG couldn't help but smile at the sight, Myka was just so very adorable in her eyes. "This way," HG pointed to the side with her head. Myka shot her a suspicious look as she walked to her before they started off together.

After a short walk, about five minutes long, HG caught site of the building she intended for them to go into. The Brit quickly stepped in front of Myka as she blocked her view with her own head, putting her hands up to the younger agent's shoulders; stopping her, "All right we're almost there, but you can't look."

"What?"

"No, not yet," HG covered her eyes with her hands as she stepped behind her about to lead her from the rear.

"HG people are going to be looking at us all weird," Myka hesitated to move forward.

"So? Do you know any of these people?"

"Well… no."

"So what's the matter than?"

Myka thought on it for a second as HG's point sank in, "Alright, but don't expect me to allow you to push me through Univille in this manner," She responded with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it… or perhaps I would dream of it, hum…"

Myka gave her a playful nudge with her butt, "Hey!"

"No you're right Darling, enough dawdling," she smiled as she guided Myka forwards. The brunette just let out a giggle towards her cheeky friend.

Luckily the door to the building had a motion sensor so it opened allowing the girls to enter with ease. The two of them got a few odd looks from the general public, but the majority of people just gave HG a smile as she pushed Myka along.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Patience my Darling," HG read the signs above their heads as they directed her to their destination. Once they reached the area, HG's face broke into a grin, she couldn't wait to disclose the sight to her blinded friend. She was also thankful for the diminutive amount of people in the room, so that a mass of bodies wouldn't disturb the reveal.

"Alright, I just need to make sure you're in the perfect spot," HG positioned her directly centre in the room, "now keep your eyes shut until I say so," she instructed. Myka gave a nod in compliance as HG moved her hands away from her eyes and stepped around her so that she could see her face, but stood far enough back so that she would not obstruct her view. "All right you can open them now."

Myka fluttered her eyes open as they quickly adjusted to the light, she gasped as her eyes started surveying the sight around her. They were standing in a glass tunnel that bisected a huge tropical aquarium. There was a school of clownfish that swam over her head that she tracked for a bit before they disappeared into a bushel of purple coral. Her eyes then fell to a couple young boys in the tunnel who were pointing at a shark swimming past the glass in front of them. She then slowly turned to trail a big yellow fish that passed a little blue one who was kissing a starfish that was missing a limb, who was stuck to the glass. Myka let out a giggle as she whorled around to meet HG's gaze that was already on her as the other woman was eyeing her the entire time, "How…how did you possible know about this place?" she barely got out the question due to shock which was whittled with glee.

"I found a North Dakota tourist attraction pamphlet at the Bed and Breakfast, and saw a photograph of this place inside of it," she smiled obviously pleased with herself. "I know it's not swimming in Australia, but I thought it…"

"Perfect!" Myka interrupted her with a grin, "it's perfect HG," She stepped forwards to fill the gap between them swinging her arms around HG bringing her into a hug. "Thank you," she spoke into the other woman's ear.

"You're welcome Darling," she chuckled as she gave Myka a squeeze.

Myka pulled away as she saw the shark pass overtop of them, the two boys rushed past them to follow, where Myka grabbed HG's hand to drag her to where the kids were along the glass, wanting to get a better look at the creature as well. Unfortunately the shark was quick to vanish deeper into the aquarium, where all four of them lost sight of it. The boys vocalized their disappointment where they left in search of their parents. Myka sighed, "I wish that we could see the tank from up top; then we could better track him." HG's face broke into a mischievous smile as she looked to her, "Oh no, I just said that out loud didn't I?" HG nodded her head in such a way that made Myka feel uneasy. "But we can't go up there, it's a restricted area," Myka tried desperately to change the woman's mind, but in all honesty, she thought it to be a hopeless cause. HG just looked at her and blinked, as to say 'don't even bother, my mind's made up.'Myka rolled her eyes as her assumptions were solidified, "Fine." HG's face broke into a grin. "But if we get found out and, for some reason, get separated during an epic chase, and I get captured and interrogated by one of these sixteen year-old kids that work here, I'm giving your name up. Don't, for one second, think I have the will power to suffer through a teen-aged cross-examination. I will not only give them your name, but I'll give them your address too"

HG chuckled, "I think that's fair."

"I know! It's totally fair." Myka smiled as HG started to drag her towards a door situated right outside of the tunnel that read; Employees Only.The Victorian pushed open the door as she gently shoved Myka inside, "Oh crap, what did I let you talk me into?"

 

The girls climbed a flight of stairs, two stories up, that led right to the exposed water surface of the Aquarium. The room was large with white walls and a truss ceiling. The area consisted of; a plethora of hanging light fixtures over the water in order to illuminate the tank, a sufficient amount of walking space around the pool to easily maneuver around the room, a few tables on the far side witch held smaller isolation tanks filled with an assortment of sea creatures next to some lab equipment amongst other supplies, a few shut doors at the far end of the room, and finally a grated walkway spanning overtop of the water directly centre over the aquarium.

They slowly and quietly crept up the last few steps as HG surveyed the area for employees, luckily she didn't see any.

"I think we're in the clear," HG turned to Myka behind her, but still made certain to keep her voice down.

"Are you sure, 'cause it's not too late to turn back?" Myka asked obviously hesitant of proceeding forward.

HG decided to prod Myka a little in order to get her confidence up, "Wow, Pete was actually right about you, wasn't he?" She threw her hand on her hip.

"What? What are you talking about? What did Pete say about me?" She sounded a bit offended.

"Oh, no it was nothing," she swept the air in front of her with the hand that was previously on her hip, "don't worry about it Darling, we'll just go back if you're feeling uncomfortable," she gave Myka a patronizing pat on the shoulder as she began maneuvering herself around her partner about to descend the stairs back down.

Myka quickly side stepped positioning herself in frond of her friend's way, "No wait, what did Pete say?" She pressed for an answer.

"Well…" HG allowed the word to drag out of her mouth as she put her hand back on her hip, readying herself to reel Myka in, "he told me that you persistently operate… 'by-the-book', his words not mine, and that you… now what was his precise lexis? Ah yes I remember; 'When it comes to Myka, if she's not directly ordered to take a breather, she'll suffocate inside the rulebook that she's closed herself into.'" Myka's eyes grew as her face flushed in anger whilst she crossed her arms. HG took note of her change in stance as she inwardly smiled to herself, "I don't know… perhaps Pete was being a little over dramatic, I mean I did just see you take an extra cup for your coffee from that gas station we stopped at on our trek over here," HG began nodding her head whilst she finished her recollection, "and there was a sign that specifically said not to double cup."

"There was no such sign!" Myka barked in her defense. Then she fell silent as she realized that after all the things that HG had just said, her only concern was pertained to the existence of a sign that may, or may not, have tarnished her good-girl reputation. HG just looked at her as one of the corners of her lips started to curl upwards. "I'll show you by-the-book," Myka spoke with determination as she passed by HG into the giant room that allowed access into the aquarium. She was fully aware of her friend's manipulations, but she didn't care, she desperately needed to prove to herself that she was capable of breaking the rules.

Myka trenched over the grated bridge making her way to the other side of the room, where she proceeded to kick off her shoes as she yanked off her socks, tucking them inside her sneakers as she continued on in rolling up her pants as she sat at the edge of the aquarium about to submerge her feet.

HG watched her as she slowly made her way over the bridge as she laughed, "You know that's shark infested water, right?"

Myka grinned at her, "It's hardly infested; I think there's only one." She eyed her triumphantly whilst plopping her feet and lower legs into the water, "I'm not scared." HG, still on the walkway, took her eyes off of her as she searched the tank for the creature; she couldn't find it, which made her feel a bit uneasy. Myka noticed the smile quickly fading from HG's face as she desperately scanned the aquarium, "HG?" she asked a little worried.

HG looked up to the sound of her name, she noticed a concerned look on Myka's face, not one out of fear for herself but a fear created by HG's worried facial expression. The Victorian quickly put on a smiling front as she walked to one of the tables behind her partner and picked up a pamphlet, when she noticed it was regarding sharks she gulped. "Hey Myka," she sounded a little perturbed, "there's some literature here about sharks, you should come over and take a look."

Myka twisted her torso and turned her head to see her, "Do you mind just passing me something to read?"

HG looked down to the paper in her hand as she hesitated, "well… yeah… I suppose so, I mean, I ya, I can do that." She apprehensively walked to Myka as she leaned her head over to see if she could spot the shark whilst passing it to her.

"Oh my gosh HG!" The Victorian jumped at Myka's outburst, "I'm totally making you nervous with my feet in here when there's a shark swimming around," Myka almost laughed as she had finally found a weak spot within the woman whom always seemed to be invincible.

"What nervous? I'm not nervous," she pushed a smile so big and fake that she had no choice but to fess up, or at the slightest, cover up. "Okay, perhaps you make me a little bit nervous," she held up her index finger and thumb showing a small space in-between them. "I mean, how could you not, do you know how many bacteria you're exposing yourself to? There must be at least fifty different types of crustaceans, fish, coral…"

"Helena G. Wells," Myka spoke sharply as she opened her pamphlet, "sit," she instructed as she let her eyes fall to the literature where she began reading. HG let out a sigh as she slowly lowered herself down beside Myka, keeping a wary eye in the water for the shark. After a moment in silence Myka spoke again using the same tone not taking her eyes off the paper, "Take off your boots." HG gulped and slowly unzipped her footwear and removed them, discarding them next to her friend's sneakers. "And socks," she added. HG complied as she slid them off and put them next to their shoes.

"Myka, I can't exactly roll up my trousers like you have."

"That's okay, it's nice out today; they'll dry in no time at all." The brunette finally looked to her friend after reading the entire handout, putting it down behind them. She noticed HG still scanning the water trying to find the shark, Myka then looked into the tank as well, "I bet he's in the heavy foliage at the far end corner over there," she pointed to the area she was referring to as she spoke warmly to reassure her friend. HG just nodded her head as she ever so slowly submerged her feet and legs into the water. She clutched the edge of the tank still eyeing the aquarium cautiously, where Myka gently placed her hand around the other woman's bicep bringing her in close to give her a sense of security, "see, this isn't so bad, is it?" she smiled as she murmured into her ear.

"Yes, well if my toenails fall off and cease to ever grow back, I will forever think of you Myka Bering when I glance upon my bare feet whilst exposing my unnaturally nude distal phalanges," she smiled as she let her hand's death-grip weaken on the edge.

"Oh, how romantic," Myka giggled sarcastically as she let go of HG's arm, assuming that the woman was feeling a bit more comfortable with her lower limbs dangling in the aquarium after her playful remark. "You know that sharks don't often attack humans because they don't like to eat them?"

"No I did not know that."

"Yeah, Humans are not on the menu. In fact, humans don't provide enough high-fat meat for sharks, which need a lot of energy to power their large, muscular bodies. Also if they do bite a human, they will most likely let you go after their initial bit."

"And you know this how?"

Myka smiled and picked up the pamphlet again, handing it over to her. HG took it and started to read, she stopped when her eyes fell upon a familiar passage, "Myka, can you tell me again what you said about sharks not eating humans?"

"Why?"

"Just do it, please," HG smiled, "and also, may we please remove our feet from this tank?"

Myka grinned and shook her head at her friend's timidity of the shark, "alright and alright," she smiled as she lifted her feet out of the water where HG was quick to follow suit. The girls remained near the edge of the tank, although HG did do a butt scooch or two towards the back wall away from the edge.

After a moment HG looked to Myka with the handout still in her grasp, "Well I'm waiting."

Myka huffed as she knew what was coming, her sister used to do this with her every so often when they were younger. "Humans are not on the menu. In fact, humans don't provide enough high-fat meat for sharks, which need a lot of energy to power their large, muscular bodies".

HG's face broke into a grin, "That was word-for-word, you know that?"

"Yeah I know I have a photographic memory," She answered sounding almost burdened by the fact.

"What's the very first sentence, do you remember it?" HG asked excitedly.

"Sharks are apex predators in their environment, and thus have little fear of any creature they cross paths with." She spoke just as if she were reading it aloud.

HG's face lit up as she urged her, "Keep going."

Myka let out a sigh but couldn't help but smile a little at her friend's enthusiasm, "Like most sophisticated hunters, they are curious when they encounter something unusual in their territories. Lacking any limbs with sensitive digits such as hands or feet, the only way they can explore an object or organism is to bite it; these bites are known as exploratory bites." HG burst out into a fit of laugher, Myka was a little freaked out by it for that she had never witnessed the woman in a full out laughing fit before.

After several seconds had passed and HG was still laughing Myka began to feel anger towards her. How dare she laugh at her and her unusual memory quark? "Stop it okay HG, I get it, I'm a freak of nature," she fumed.

HG finally let up a bit as she huffed, "No Myka, you don't get it. That was brilliant, bloody brilliant! You're boldly brilliant Myka!"

"What?" she was now confused.

HG stopped her laughter completely as she still wore a grin, "I have met many amazing people in my lifetime; Thomas Edison, Nicolas Tesla, Henry Woodward, Oscar Wilde, and oh so many more, but somehow none of them can hold a candle to you my radiant Myka." She gave her a tenderly nudge with her elbow.

"What? You did not just compare me to Edison and… and Tesla?" she fumbled in perplexity.

"But I did Darling," she smiled

"And, and Oscar Wilde?" she was still stuck on the people that she had just listed off.

"Yes Myka, and Oscar Wilde," she laughed.

"But you can't, you can't mean it, any of it," she looked to HG as her confusion turned into hurt, as if HG had just told her a lie for her own sick pleasure of manipulating her.

HG's heart broke in seeing her dear friend's face, she quickly moved as close to the brunette as humanly possible where she promptly wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a hug. "I meant everything I have just said to you my Myka," she spoke softly as she rested her head on top of Myka's, carful not to crush her sunglasses. "Not just because you have an incredible memory, but because you are so good and rule-bound and just so bloody perfect. I have never met anybody so squeaky clean that could make me feel so damn filthy and rotten about myself, before meeting you."

Myka brought her arms around HG as she held her tight; bringing her head up to meet her gaze. "You are not filthy and rotten, I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again, do you hear me?" Myka was stern as she locked eyes with her, not giving her a choice to say no.

"But Myka…"

"No!" she interrupted her, "You repeat after me; 'I Helena G. Wells am clean and… ripe'" HG burst out laughing where Myka was quick to join in, "Well the antonym of rotten is ripe," she defended herself.

HG smiled as she decided to negotiate, "Alright I'll say that if you first repeat after me; 'I Myka Bering am the most amazing, perfect, person ever."

"But…"

"Say it!"

Myka huffed, "Fine! I Myka Bering am the most…" she hesitated.

"Say it darling."

"Am the most amazing person ever."

"Amazing perfect person ever," HG corrected.

"According to the ripest person ever," She grinned.

"Cute, but you still haven't said it properly," HG gave her a pointed glare.

"Okay, okay. I Myka Bering am the most amazing, perfect, person ever." She cocked her head to the side in embarrassment.

"Good girl."

"Your turn," Myka was now the one to point her gaze.

HG let out a sigh, "I Helena G. Wells am clean and…" she started to silently giggle as she finished, "ripe." Myka's face also broke into a grin at the word once again.

"Ah!" HG ripped away from Myka as she stood up separating herself from the tank.

Myka quickly turned her head to see a dorsal fin glide past them in the water. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's scare. She then picked herself up as she snatched her socks out of her shoes and made her way to the near by table whilst pulling them on. She took notice to a little spiral seashell that sat next to an isolation tank. Once her socks were back on her feet she picked it up as she studied it in her hand. "This is pretty," she stated not looking up.

HG was zipping up her boots as she glanced to what her friend was looking at, "You should take it."

"What? I can't just take it."

"Why not, it's just a seashell? Do you know how many seashells are on this planet?"

"I know," Myka put it back on the table as she turned to her, "baby steps HG, baby steps, I already broke into a restricted area today for merely my own pleasure"

"And you put you're feet into a shark infested pool. Which by the way, brings me to the point that wet trousers under leather boots; not the most pleasant feeling." Myka laughed at her.

"Hey!" a man, who looked to be in his sixties, bellowed from just outside a door that was situated on the same side of the tank as them. "You're not supposed to be in here," he sounded angry as he slowly approached.

"Myka run!" HG yelled as she grabbed her arm, Myka almost didn't have enough time to scoop up her shoes before she was dragged off. They both quickly ran past him, over the bridge and back down the stairs that they had come up earlier from, in a fit of laughter.

"I'm alerting security," the man hollered after them.

'They'll never catch us!" HG's taunt faded away as they vanished down the stairs.

"Damn kids," he huffed.

 

 

After the two women had run out from the zoo, they took a short drive where they found themselves at River Oaks Park. It was a beautiful place where the Red River did a tight hairpin turn, making a sort of peninsula of the land. The girls got out of the parked SUV as they decided to take a walk along the river. The sun was beginning to set and the air was growing cooler, so they were sure to put on there jackets before starting off. Myka also discarded her sun glasses on her seat, not needing them anymore.

After a few peacefully quiet minutes of the two just enjoying the scenery and each other's company, Myka noticed HG tugging a bit at her pant legs near to the top of her boots. She couldn't help but giggle, "Come over here." Myka grabbed her friend's hand as she brought her to a near by bench. The two of them sat down as Myka scooped up both of HG's legs into her own lap as the older agent swiveled in her seat, now facing Myka. HG didn't say a word; she just watched Myka with a smile as the younger agent unzipped her boots, placing them to the other side of her on the bench. She then proceeded to slip off her own footwear, throwing her socks on top of HG's boots and one sneaker on the ground as she took the other one and slipped it on the Victorian's foot, and then tied it. She then repeated her action with the other shoe. Once she was done she put HG's feet on the ground as she turned her body to the boots, shoving her socks inside of them as she picked them up in her one hand whilst standing as she extended her other to HG, "Shall we then?"

"What, are you intending to walk about in your bare feet?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hey I just ran through the zoo in my socks, this will actually be a step up."

"Yes but you know that you are more then welcome to wear my boots Darling," she spoke as she took Myka's hand which pulled her up.

"Noooo way, nah-ah, I am not going to be responsible for stretching out another woman's footwear." She spoke with a smile and wide eyes. "I did that to my sister once… to this day I have not heard the end of it."

HG smiled, "well unlike your sister Darling, I would just give you the shoes and simply purchase another pair for myself."

"Nope, not gonna happen HG," Myka smiled as she let go of her hand and began following the same dirt path that they were previously trekking along.

HG chuckled as she followed after, snatching the boots out of her friend's hands, unburdening her from carry her belongings, as she fell along side matching her pace.

After a short moment Myka glanced down to her friend's feet and let out a laugh.

"What's got you all up and bubbly?" HG asked with a smile.

"You," Myka giggled again, "You in sneakers," she pointed to her shoes, "our beloved Victorian wearing Converse, who would've ever thought?"

"Yes well there're ever so comfy," she grinned at her.

They continued on walking for nearly half an hour where Myka got a whiff of food that she savoured, "Mmm that smells amazing," she tilted her head back closing her eyes; "I'm hungry."

"Yes that does smell superb, where's it coming from?"

The girls started scanning the area, "There," Myka pointed though the trees on the other side of the river. "It looks like a country club… oh yeah I can see a putting green out front, it must be a golf coarse country club."

"We should go there to eat," HG suggested.

Myka looked to her, "There's a good chance that it's a member's only club."

"Well I sure hope so, the fist class ones always are." She smirked as her eyes glazed over the trees as she was pleasantly reminiscing upon something a little naughty from her past pertaining to a coat check closet and the gentleman that owned the particular club.

Myka smiled at her as she could tell she was thinking on something inappropriate, "HG?"

"Huh?" she was snapped out of her trance as her eyes fell back to Myka.

Myka just laughed at her whilst shaking her heard. "If it's member's only, how are we going to get in there? …without us doing whatever it was that you were thinking about just then"

"I haven't the slightest clue to what you are referring to Myka darling," she put her hand to her chest in a playful act of innocence.

"Uh-huh," Myka just eyed her with a smile.

HG turned away as she started up the path, scanning along the river, she then whirled around to see Myka still standing there, watching her investigating. "Come here," the Victorian waved her over.

Myka crossed her arms and shook her head, "No, not until you tell me what you're planning."

HG huffed as she let her head fall back; she then quickly made her way over to her stubborn friend, grabbing her hand as she started dragging her. "Where are we going," Myka whined a bit through a smile.

"You ask too many questions Darling," HG smirked.

"I am a Secret Serves agent, it's my job to ask questions," she defended herself. HG led them towards a small walking bridge that crossed over the river, leading strait to the country club. "Wait, you're not thinking of flashing our badges to get into there, are you?"

"That's another question." She stopped them in front of the bridge as she took cover behind a large tree, letting her eyes scan the golf course for candidates. Her face broke into a grin as her eyes fell upon two middle aged men standing on a green not too far away from their hiding place. HG spun around to face Myka, "We've got our targets," she smiled mischievously.

"What?" Myka quickly grabbed HG's shoulder as she shoved her away whilst leaning over to see what she was looking at. "No," her whole face stretched open. She leaned back whilst pulling HG back into her original position. "Na-ah, no way," she shook her head.

"We are doing this Darling whether you like it or not," she sent her a pointed glare.

"But… I can't… I could never… I'm not a, you know, a person who can do that," she fumbled through her words as she cocked her head to the side baring wide eyes.

"And why pray tell not?"

"Because you have to be all, you know, pretty and use feminine wiles and such, things that I'm not exactly equipped with. Of course you have no idea what I'm talking about, but for us, not walking-heart-attacks," she gestured towards HG with her hand sweeping the air in front of her from head to tow, insinuating that HG were the bomb-shell that she'd never be, "we," she now gestured to herself, "can't exactly charm our ways into members only functions"

"Myka…"

"Especially when we're not even wearing shoes," The brunette huffed as she gestured to her bare feet.

"Myka," HG cupped the woman's chin as she brought it up to meet her gaze whilst speaking softly, "For one of the most intelligent persons I've ever met, sometimes you can be such a clodpoll," she smirked before dropping her hand from the woman's face; quickly taking off Myka's shoes, putting them in the younger agent's hands, as she took the socks out of her boots placing them on top of the sneakers as she began putting on her own boots. "Come on Darling put on your shoes, I'm famished and prepared to dine."

Myka just shook her head in frustration as she put her footwear back on, "I can't believe you just called me a clodpoll," she couldn't help but let a smirk sneak through as she realized that HG Wells just described her by using a Shakespearean word, an insult never the less, but still it was all quite magical to the bookworm that she was.

"Alright," HG looked to Myka, after the both of them had their shoes back on, as she tilted her head to the side, "Hair down," she reached around her head as she slid the tie out of Myka's hair where she proceeded in grasping her shoulders turning her to face the opposite way, so that she could better take out her braid. After a moment of HG fussing a bit she brought Myka back to face her. "Jacket off," she instructed, where Myka obeyed and slipped it off. HG then took her own off as well as her blue blouse. "Put this on and button it," she handed the shirt over as she exchanged it for the other woman's jacket.

"But what about you, don't you want to wear it?"

HG just smiled, not answering the question while Myka put it on and buttoned it up, leaving the top open.

"Tuck it in?"

HG nodded 'yes,' where Myka quickly shoved the bottom of the blouse into her pants. HG took a step back as she admired her, "Yes, well I do believe that you are ready to go use your feminine wiles to get us an invitation," she grinned in approval.

"Whoa, what do you mean 'you'?" Myka sounded panicked, "You meant to say 'we', 'we' are ready to go. Please tell me that you just got your personal pronouns mixed up there?"

"Oh I never get my personal pronouns mixed up, I have impeccable grammar I'll have you know it," she smiled deviously as she grabbed Myka's arm swinging the woman out onto the walking bridge. "Now go make me proud," she grinned.

"But…"

"Go!" HG cut her off whilst pointing her finger as she stepped back making sure she was covered by the tree.

"And what, you're just going to stand there hiding?"

"Yes, well until you get the invitation, then I'll come out and join you," She shooed her with her hands, "go on."

Myka gave her the dirtiest look that she could muster up as she spun around on her heals making her way over to the men that HG had picked out. The Victorian couldn't help but laugh at her, Myka was just so damn cute when she was peeved.

HG watched as Myka approached the men, she grinned as her friend modified her walk as she neared them; allowing her hips to swing and her butt to wiggle as she stopped in front of them throwing a hand on her hip as she thrust out her chest and leaned her weight over to one leg as she began twirling her hair around her finger. HG couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell that they were appreciating her very much. All three of them started looking around the park, as it appeared that one of the men were explaining or elaborating on something about the property. After about a minute or two the one guy who seemed to be doing all the talking, with his friend hanging a little back, looked to Myka and said something that made the brunette bring her hands to her chest as she raised her shoulders in flattery. HG's pride for her friend quickly diminished as a hint of jealousy crept in as she found herself wanting to punch that infatuated smile off the man's face. They talked for about a minute more where she saw Myka put her hand behind her back as she coaxed HG with her one finger, giving her the okay to approach. The older agent swiftly made her way down to her friend.

"Ah, there you are, I was about to send a search party out to find you," Myka smiled at her. "Michel, Bruce, this is my friends Helena," she allowed them all to shake hands. "Michel's father owns this place," She informed HG.

"Oh, how lovely," she smiled at him.

"Yes I was just telling your friend Myka that we would be honored if you two would accompany us for dinner."

She looked to Myka, "you don't say, dinner huh?"

"Yes, I hope you two are hungry?"

"Not particularly but we could eat. Am I true to say that Myka?"

"Ah yeah, I suppose," she took her nonchalant cue from HG as she responded, but she still had a twinkle to her eyes that she could never truly hide.

"Well then, shall we," Michel offered his arm to Myka as he handed his golf club to his friend first, Myka took it and they proceeded towards the building. HG rolled her eyes at the pair as she followed behind, Bruce was busy putting their golf clubs into the cart and she didn't feel like waiting for him. Michel was busy turning on his charm towards Myka as HG started grinding her teeth at him.

All four of them soon found themselves sitting at a lovely set table with the nicest cutlery one could imagine. They sat next to a giant window that went from floor to ceiling where they had a beautiful view of the setting sun; drinks were already served as they waited on their meal.

"So Myka, Helena how long have you two known each other?" Michel asked with a smile.

"Umm," Myka started counting on her fingers and after several seconds had passed she answered, "twelve days?" she said with complete shock looking to HG for verification.

"Yes I suppose you'd be right in saying that. It would be twelve full days, but over a span of two months. I do believe we first met in the beginning of July," HG was a little bit stunned by the minute amount of time too. It had seemed like she had known Myka for ages.

"What? No really? I thought you guys were like University roommates or something."

"University?" Myka repeated.

"Oh yeah sorry, I mean college. I'm originally from St. Jean Manitoba, and in Canada we call universities; universities and trades schools colleges, but I assumed that you two didn't go to a trades school."

"Your assumptions would be correct dear boy," HG said almost condescendingly as she disliked him even more for being a smooth talking Frenchman.

Myka shot her a look that said ease-off but HG couldn't help it, the younger agent was clearly falling for his charms unknowingly, and that wasn't part of her plan.

"Mike look who's coming over," Bruce spoke in a low tone as he looked to a pair of fifty-something-year-old men approaching them wearing golfing attire.

"Wow, he does speak," HG muttered to herself.

The two stopped in front of their table where they barely took notice to the girls as one of the men wearing an ugly sweater and a grin spoke, "Well gentlemen, I do believe I have some rather great news that I think you should know. I just shot a 68," He laughed as Michel and Bruce tensed. "Now what was your best score for the season there DuPont?" He looked to Michel, "Oh yeah, 72. Well I guess I'm still the master aren't I?" The two of them traipsed away, "Oh," The gloating man turned back to them, "If you ever want to play a game together, you know, to witness your inadequacies up close in person, I'm ready any time," he laughed again as he disappeared further into the dinning hall. HG eyed the men closely as to where they were going, making note of their table at the end.

"Who was that?" Myka asked.

"The man I'm going to end up spending a life time in prison for after I kill him," Michel said through clenched teeth, as HG had to hide her devious smile behind her hand.

HG turned in her seat to face Bruce as she extended her hand and touched the top of his, "Bruce darling, where may a lady go to powder her nose?" she smiled her famous charming smile at him.

"Oh, um," the man started to fumble, obviously not used to a beautiful woman giving him attention, "Ah, that way," he pointed in the direction that the ugly sweater man had gone off to.

"Brilliant," HG almost laughed as she got up from the table and started off.

"Wait," Myka stopped her, "I'm going to join you, assuming that's alright?"

HG turned to her, "well yes of course it's alright, my apologies for not extending out an invitation to you."

Myka got up as she rolled her eyes and shook her head at her where she received a huge grin in return. "We'll be right back," Myka informed the guys as they walked away. Once they were a safe distance from them she grabbed HG's bicep and tugged her close into her shoulder, "Okay Missy, what are you planning, and don't even try to deny anything, I know that scheming look of yours when I see it."

HG just chuckled as she pointed, "Them."

Myka's eyes fell to the two men that had just been at their table, "What?" she whipped her head back to HG, still in a tight grasp. "No, whatever you're planning on doing, No!"

"I was never big on sharing Myka," She looked to her friend with a smirk as she peeled the woman's fingers off her arm, then trekked her way over to the men's table, leaving Myka behind.

"What the heck does that mean?" she whispered but was ignored. She remained where she was, a table and a half over form HG's position as she nervously listened in.

"Hello boys," HG greeted them with a sparkling smile, "I just wanted to inform you that Michel has accepted your invitation to challenge him… he said that Felicitas no longer smiles upon you and that if you were to play again without her, you would be thrice worse then if Fortuna herself confiscated all the providence of a single man."

"Huh," the ugly sweater man looked at her with bewilderment, "Look Toots I'd be happy to challenge that sad-excuse-for-a-golfer, but let a man sit and eat his dinner."

"Do I detect an inkling of trepidation my good Sir?"

"What no!" he barked, "That low life is not worth missing a meal for that's all. Now would you be so kind and leave so that I can eat in peace?" he glared at her.

The next thing Myka new her feet were caring her forwards as she stopped beside HG, "Michel said that you should just stop being such a nancy, put down your fluffy pink purse and pop a Viagra to help you not putt so damn low!"

The man's eyes narrowed on Myka, like he was mentally strangling her, where they soon left her and fell all the way across the room to Michel and Bruce. "I'll show that pansy boy," he stood up and walked over towards his eye line, his friend was close on his heals.

"I say we duck and cover in the restroom, how about you?" Myka looked to HG with fear in her eyes.

"I think that's a splendid idea," HG grabbed her arm and dragged her into the washroom.

Once they were in the safety of the woman's bathroom HG turned to Myka, "Darling what is a Viagra?"

Myka smiled at her oblivious friend, "it's medication to help with male…ah" she cocked her head to the side, "erectile dysfunction."

HG let out a laugh in understanding the true meaning of her insult, "Myka Bering you are an evil conniving woman."

"What? Me? No!" she couldn't help but giggle along. After their laughter had subsided HG eyed Myka suspiciously like she was trying to work something out in her head. "What?" Myka asked noticing her stare.

"What made you say it?"

"Say what?"

"You know, the taunt. I thought you were having a good time with Michel?"

"Yeah I was, he seems like a pretty good guy but… I don't know, I guess I didn't feel like…" She hesitated.

"Like what Darling?"

"Like letting some guy get in the way of our girls day." She smiled awkwardly with wide eyes almost embarrassed. HG smiled with a twinkle in her eyes towards her. "And I couldn't just leave you hanging there after spouting out the worst trash-talk I have ever heard.

"What?" HG asked offended, "I am brilliant at insults."

"Yes back in your time, but HG seriously 'Felicitas'? Nobody knows anything about Roman good-luck goddesses now-a-days."

"Evidently you do." She stated her case.

"Yes but I'm not normal."

"Perhaps not," HG teased as Myka shot her a playful glare. "But I think that's why you're my favourite," she smiled then winked at her before turning to the door, "Do you think it's safe to exit the foxhole?" She opened the door slowly as she was about to peek out.

Just as HG's head poked out, she caught sight of a waiter standing right in front of her, "You are Miss. Helena yes?" the man asked.

"Ah yes I am. May I help you?"

"Um no Ma'am, I am to inform you and your companion Miss. Myka that Mr. DuPont and Mr. Campbell went to play another round of golf and that you are welcome to stay and eat, the meal would of course be on the house, then the two of you are invited to join them out on the green once you are done." The waiter spoke stoically with no underlining emotion.

"Well thank you for the message, I will be sure to pass it on to my comrade."

The man bowed as he backed away and disappeared into the kitchen. HG yanked her head back into the washroom as she turned to Myka who was standing behind her the whole time.

"Was he just standing there waiting?"

"I do believe so."

"Eww," Myka contorted her face, "weirdo." HG just laughed, she was used to servants and such around her, and so she didn't find it as odd as her friend had. "I say we eat and don't join them out on the green."

"Myka darling you read my mind." They both smiled as they left the room to find their seats back at their table. The food was already there waiting for them, it looked and smelt delicious. They sat on either side of the table as Myka raised her glass of red wine, "I propose a toast." HG quickly picked up her glass. "To the best free meal ever," she smiled.

HG laughed, "Hear, hear." They clinked glasses together and took a sip.

"And to the person who has provided this meal, my sexy friend Myka." The brunette looked at her a little uncomfortably as she shifted in her seat, "Hey relish in it Darling, we wouldn't be sitting here if it weren't for you and your gorgeous features and figure."

Myka looked at her where she shook her head whilst smiling in defeat, "Here, here!" They both laughed whilst clinking their glasses again and then taking another sip, as they started off their meal with a sweet victory.

 

As Myka and HG were on their way out of the country club, the same man that informed them that their feast of four was turning into an intimate meal for two; stopped the duo in order to educate them on the whereabouts of Michel and Bruce on the property. To their satisfaction, the men were on the far side of the course, ensuring that there would be no obstacles to hinder them from slipping away unnoticed.

As they started making their way back to the vehicle HG noticed that Myka was no longer walking along side her, she stopped and spun around where her face broke into a twinkling smile as her eyes fell onto the sight of her friend standing peacefully on the walking bridge that spanned the river as she was gazing up at the starry night sky. HG slowly strolled over to her where she stilled herself right beside Myka, almost touching shoulders, as she allowed herself to look up as well. Myka didn't bother to peel her eyes away from the clear sparkling sky to see HG beside her; she merely smiled at the company. HG said nothing as she enjoyed the view whilst reminiscing on her old life and how even though it was so different to the one she was living now, they still had a constant that would forever tether them together, and that bind was the unchanging sky. Yes, the constellations were different than the ones she was used to seeing back in England, and yes technically the universe is relentlessly and forever and a day in motion and everlastingly growing, but not in any relevance to the inhabitants of this planet.

"I miss sleeping under the stars," Myka admitted to herself aloud. HG turned to her and set her gaze on the younger agent as Myka kept her focus in the sky. After nearly a full minute had passed Myka spoke again, "My dad used to take my sister and I camping when we were young, and every year I would help him pitch the tent, but nether of us slept in it, we just put it up for my sister because she hated the bugs… and pretty much everything ells about camping," she smirked at the memory, and HG smiled in reaction to her friend's facial response. "The two of us always slept outside so that we could fall asleep under the stars." Myka let out a sigh of content as she continued, "those camping trips are one of the few good memories I have of my dad growing up."

HG had to fight off a grin when another idea popped into her head. "Myka, what's that telephone button combination that allows one to communicate with an informant pertaining to another's address and phone number, if one wished to acquire such knowledge?"

Myka finally took her eyes off the sky to look at HG, bearing a puzzled expression, "you mean 411?"

"Oh yes, that'd be it. Thank you," she smiled before turning around and slowly heading off in the direction of the vehicle, whilst pulling out her mobile.

"Wait, what're you doing? Where ya going?"

"Questions, questions, questions," HG spun around to look at her confused friend, "You ask so many questions," she grinned, "Stay there a moment whilst I make a call." She quickly turned on her heals before distancing herself from the curly haired brunette, before she could protest.

"HG…" Myka huffed before shaking her head, trying not to let it show that she enjoyed it when someone ells took the rains.

HG stood a ways from Myka as the younger agent watched her conversing on her cell phone, not being able to hear the one-sided conversation. Once the inventor hung up her mobile she stood and locked eyes with Myka across the way with a slight smirk on her face. After several seconds of the two staring at one another, HG brought her finger up and curled it in as to beckon her over, as her smirk tuned into a mischievous smile. Myka huffed a smile and made her way over, "I guess there's no point in me asking."

"You're finally catching on Darling," She smiled excitingly whilst grabbing Myka's arm with both hands once she fell into reach of her, and tugged her limb in front of her body and held it there as she guided the brunette back to the SUV. Myka couldn't help but laugh as she entirely relinquished any power that she may have had, and gave herself over willingly to her dearest friend.

They were driving for nearly an hour along the same highway that they had come up earlier, when HG instructed Myka to turn off the freeway onto a small paved road that led through a heavily forested area.

"South Beach Casino & Resort?" Myka read the turnoff sign aloud whilst maneuvering them onto the road. She then looked to HG and opened her mouth; about to ask why, but quickly shut it in realization of how redundant that would have been.

HG smirked at her newly trained Myka as her friend drove them trough the foliage and into the parking lot. Both women gasped at the sight of the building, it was tall, probably about twenty stories high, with glass all around it; Strait glass, curved glass, domed glass, with light pouring out of allmost every pane. They could see what looked like hundreds of slot machines in a matrix trough a large window as they pulled along one side of the building to park. There were fake palm trees with beautiful lights twinkling from them that lined the way into the hotel entrance.

Myka parked the SUV, where HG was quick to jump out. "Come on Myka, make haste," she called as she stood at the rear of the vehicle, waiting for her friend as she climbed out of the driver's seat.

Myka closed her door and locked the SUV with her key-remote, "I'm coming, I'm coming," she laughed whilst walking quickly to catch up with the already moving HG.

They walked into the hotel's beautifully open foyer where HG literally shoved Myka down into a sea-green padded chair that sat in the waiting area, "remain here while I get us sorted."

"Wow, aren't you ever getting comfortable pushing me around?"

"I assure you Myka," she started walking backwards away from her, "when it comes to matters of you my darling; I am forced to restrain myself from the things I long to push you to do," she gave her a cheeky wink and spun around to walk the few remaining steps to the front desk with a chuckle.

Myka smirked with a blush as she dropped her head making it impossible for HG to see if she were to look back, although she assumed that she wouldn't glance over her shoulder to catch her. HG was too confident in herself to need the reassurance that her words had made an impression; she knew that they did, and Myka's crimson features could attest to that as well.

HG and the woman, who was working the desk, completed a few exchanges involving a credit card and room keys, where HG finally walked away from the desk and back to Myka and handed her a keycard with a room number printed on it.

Myka took it a bit hesitantly, "Are we staying here the night or something?"

"Or something," HG smiled, "I'm going up at this present moment to see to the 'or something'. You however, are to wait for me here. I'm sure you will have little trouble preoccupying yourself with all those flashy gambling devises in the next room. I will inform you of when it's time for you to come up and join me in our room, via text message."

Myka stood up with a smile, "do you even remember how to text?"

"I most certainly do," HG answered slightly offended. "I've designed a time machine, may I remind you; a text based conversational devise that sends messages by means of microwaves is a mere pittance in comparison. I am most positive that I can grasp the likes of a simple text message correspondent."

Myka threw her hands up in a playful surrender as she almost laughed, "My apologies for ever doubting."

HG's face broke into a grin as she bowed her head, "apology accepted," whilst backing away and tuning around as she headed in the directions of the elevators.

"Don't take too long or else you will push me into something you wished you hadn't."

"Myka Bering, you grow ever more boldly," she spun around to meet her gaze.

"I blame my prolonged exposure to a certain somebody."

"Well whomever you're referring to, I'd very much wish to shake their hand," she grinned, spinning back around towards her destination.

Myka shook her head as she muttered to herself with a smirk, "you would like to shake your own hand if you could, wouldn't you?"

A mere ten minutes later Myka got a text instructing her to join HG, as she was just polishing off her vodka tonic from the bar. She leaped from her stool and started off, a little nervous and a lot excited to see what HG's 'something' was.

Myka reached the room on the 18th floor, which was the top story. She slid in her keycard and let herself in. She gasped at the room for it wasn't a room at all; it was the most exquisite suite she'd ever seen, with a common room, two bedrooms, and an impressive full kitchen. After a quick tour she found a chair outside of the master bathroom. On it laid a new pair of pyjamas and atop of them; a note that was weighted down by a familiar seashell, that looked suspiciously like the one from the aquarium. Myka picked up her shell and the note; 'Put these on and meet me on the balcony,' is what it read. The woman slipped into the washroom to change and wash her face and brush her teeth, all the products that she required were laid out for her. The entire time she took while going through her bedtime routine she kept glancing down at the seashell that sat on the edge of the sink. She wanted to get something for HG, no, she wanted to steel something for HG; she wanted to be a bad-girl and take something that didn't belong to her, and present it like a trophy to her friend.

She quickly moved out of the bathroom as she threw her folded day cloths onto the same chair that she had gotten her night pants and tank top from. She scanned the room where her eyes fell onto something that made her smile, but she couldn't take it, the hotel would just charge HG's credit card if she did. The young American then had a wicked thought run through her mind; she grabbed her keycard and shoved it into her pants, for that she was lacking a pocket, and exited the suite. She walked down the hallway as she remembered seeing a cleaning lady working on the floor. She was in luck, a door to a neighboring room was open, the suit was nowhere as big and fancy as their own, but she still pocking her head in to see if it had what she was looking for, to her excitement she saw it, but unfortunately she also saw the maid standing right next to it.

"Excuse me ma'am," Myka walked into the room as she addressed the woman.

"Yes?" the maid looked up.

"Ah, yes, ah I'm staying in room…well the room right at the end of the hallway, left of the elevator, over there," she pointed in the opposite direction of her actual room, "and um, well, my… husband got sick and puked all over the bed and, and on the floor too, and I was hoping that you would…"

"Say no more, lead the way," she spoke in understanding.

"Great, but ah, see the thing is that puke really grosses me out, so is it alright if I hang back, not in that room?"

The lady laughed a bit before nodding her head, "don't worry I've got a master key and a mop, you're good to stay away," she spoke as she left the room with her cleaning cart.

"Thank you," Myka yelled as her eyes grew wide at the realization of what she had just done and the tail that she had just woven. She speedily whipped out her keycard to use it as a screw driver, within seconds she had secured her bounty and rushed off back into her own room, before the maid even had a chance to return to her in anger and/or confusion.

Myka threw her card on the front table in their suite's entrance and made her way across the common room to the balcony door, which was hidden by the closed drapes laying overtop. She turned the handle to let herself out where she stopped to the sound of HG's voice.

"Wait; make sure all the lights are snuffed inside before you come out," HG called out towards the ajar door.

Myka quickly turned back to switch off all the lights before she opened the door completely and stepped out. Her face slowly raised into a grin, as her eyes surveyed the area. They were standing on a large patio with what looked like hundreds of potted flowers and other sorts of greenery around the perimeters of the area. A full patio set sat squashed and in disarray off to the side near a large water feature of two dolphins squirting liquid from their mouths. Where the late patio set's spot was, sat two large couches that faced one another and were pressed together, in a makeshift bed. This was made up with a large blanket and two pillows that rested side-by-side.

"Well you said you missed sleeping under the stars," HG grinned as she climbed into their bed, wearing similar pyjamas to Myka's, and slid under the covers. She then turned her head to her dumb-founded friend and lifted the blanket up for her, "so are you coming or not?"

Myka cocked her head to the side for a split second before letting out a giggle whilst closing the gap between them as she hopped into bed with her. After they were both tucked in and extremely comfortable Myka looked to her friend, "I can't believe you did all this, I mean this room HG, it must have cost an arm and a leg."

HG let out a chuckle, "you'd be surprised in how much interest one may acquire after a hundred years."

"But still, no one has ever been so generous to me before."

"Well Darling, you must keep better company than. You are worthy of all my shillings and pence, and then some."

Myka laughed, "oh you and your silver tongue, always at work."

"I assure you that I have no knowledge in what you are referring to," she grinned. Myka bit her bottom lip and gave HG's shoulder a playful, but still relatively hard, shove with both her hands. HG bust out laughing . "that's it! you are no longer entitled to my pence, you now must settle for my shillings alone," She rubbed her slightly sore shoulder, "your hands feel of ridged steel."

"Oh," Myka looked down to the forgotten item in her hand, "I swiped this for you from the neighbor's room," she held up a copper fleur-de-lis drawer knob. "It made me think of you 'cause it's all old and European looking."

"Did you just refer I look old?" HG scrunched her face.

"No, I believe I referred that you looked old and European," she grinned.

HG smiled back at her and snatched the presented gift and looked it over, "You pinched this for me?"

"I did."

"You truly are growing ever more boldly," she smiled in approval, "I shall treasure this for all eternity," she smiled proudly at Myka, "thank you."

"You're welcome Grandma Wells."

HG threw the stolen present behind her on the sofa and sat up on her elbow, "Oh you try me child," she growled through a smile as she struck Myka in the head with her pillow.

Myka sat up on her elbows as well, "Oh, you did not just hit me in the face with your pillow?"

"Oh, but I believe that I did, Darling," she grinned. Myka went for her own pillow, but HG was too fast as she lunged on top of Myka grabbing up her arms and pushing her face first into her pillow as she was pined down on her stomach. A muffled screech was heard out of Myka, where HG chuckled at her.

The brunette turned her head to the side, as her curls fell across her features, "not fare, you acted without warning," she huffed.

"Well according to you, I'm so very elderly and decrepit, that you," HG moved in close to her face, "a perfect youthful specimen, should with great ease be competent enough to…" she then moved her mouth to hover right over her ear as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "hinder my advances."

Before Myka had time to coble up a response the Victorian atop her blew hard into her ear, where Myka shrieked, "HG!" in reply.

HG laughed as she rolled off her friend and back into the spot beside her where her gaze fell up to the starry night sky. Myka in smiling grumbles turned herself over as she too looked up at the same sight. After about a minute or two had passed Myka broke the silence not breaching her upward gaze, "my cheeks hurt."

"Yes a full day of smiles can bring on such a sensation."

"Mmm… it's been years since I've felt this particular sensation."

"It's been decades for me," HG spoke stoically as she was reminiscing on her past life horrors. Myka turned her eyes from the sky to look at HG as her smile faded away at her friend's pain.

Before she knew what her body was doing, Myka took HG's hand in her own, as she threaded her fingers with hers and gave it a light squeeze, "Don't be sad, not today, not on this perfect day."

HG turned her head to meet Myka's gaze and smirked a little, "it was a brilliant day, wasn't it?"

Myka gave a firm nod with a smile and twinkling eyes.

"Then I shall not tarnish it my darling Myka," she allowed her smirk to become a full smile.

"Good," Myka spoke softly as she allowed her head to fall back to the skies whilst unclenching her grasp of HG's hand about to remove it, but the Victorian clamped down on it and firmly held it still in her grasp. She watched the brunette smirk at her actions, before she too turned her gaze towards the stars.

After several silent minutes passed HG heard Myka's breathing change to a slow heavy rhythm, she looked to her as she saw her peacefully asleep. HG smiled at the beautiful sight that lay before her and whispered, "twelve days. Twelve days and you already posses the power to singlehandedly stop me from destroying this world, my darling Myka." She leaned over to kiss her sleeping friend on the cheek and then snuggled in beside her as she allowed her eyes to close. "I can't wait for thirteen."


End file.
